Geostationary satellites are presently utilized extensively for providing voice and data communication services to maritime mobile stations. It is presently contemplated that satellite systems will also be used to provide communication to mobile users on the land or in the air.
Present systems employ primarily earth coverage beams to provide for the communication between a mobile station and a fixed station. Accordingly, in the earth coverage beam systems, the ocean or other large bodies of water are covered by a beam from the antenna of the satellite which allow for each of the mobile stations i.e., boats, to pick up a certain frequency and communicate to fixed users. However, for the land or air mobile stations what is needed is a satellite communications system which will have more directional beams to provide both higher gain and frequency reusability.
This invention relates in general to satellite communication system employing frequency addressable signals, and in particular to satellite communication systems and beam forming networks therefor for providing high-gain frequency addressable beams to communicate with mobile users.
In communication satellite systems which interconnect large numbers of low gain terminals, the most important parameters effecting the system capacity are the effective isotropic radiated power (EIRP) of the satellite and the available bandwidth. EIRP refers to a measure of the satellites transmitter power which takes into consideration the gain of the antenna. EIRP is the power of a transmitter and an isotropic antenna that would achieve the same result as the transmitter and the antenna which is actually employed.
In the past, high antenna gain and multiple frequency reuse have been achieved by employing a plurality of uplink and downlink beams covering the regions of the country or other area of the earth to be served. Both frequency division and time division systems have been used or proposed to interconnect large numbers of signals from many geographically separated earth stations. Time division systems permit the satellite transmitters to operate efficiently. This advantage is realized because only one time division signal at a time is amplified in a transmitter, so that it may be operated at or close to single channel saturation, the most efficient operating point.
However, time division systems require high power ground transmitters and expensive signal processing and are therefore incompatible with low cost earth stations. Frequency division systems are better suited to low cost earth stations, but have lower satellite transmitter efficiency because each transmitter handles multiple carriers. Since multiple carrier amplifiers generate undesirable intermodulation products that increase in power as the transmitter efficiency is increased, the optimum compromise between transmitter efficiency and intermodulation generation results in a relatively low transmitter efficiency.
The available bandwidth of a satellite system is determined by the number of times the allocated frequency spectrum can be reused. Polarization and spatial isolation of beams have been employed to permit reuse of the frequency spectrum. As the number of isolated beams is increased, however, the problem of interconnecting all the users becomes very complicated and one of the factors that limit the number of reuses of the frequency spectrum.
For the various users of satellite communication systems, there are different frequency ranges that are applied thereto. Accordingly, the frequency spectrum allocated for satellite communication to and from mobile users has typically been in the L band frequency range approximately (1.6 GHz) frequency, with the forward and return link bands being separated by approximately 100 MHz.
The satellite-to-base station links have been in the C band from (approximately 6/4 GHz) for the maritime mobile service, while the use of the Ku band allocations (approximately 14/12 GHz) has been suggested for land mobile service, and the links for aeronautical mobile systems will probably be in one or the other of these bands. The typical satellite system would have a number of mobile users in a particular zone that could communicate with fixed parties.
The difficult link in a system such as that above described, is between the satellite and the mobile user, since the mobile antenna is restricted in size and gain relative to the fixed service antennas. Most of the satellite resources such as payload power, volume, and weight are therefore dedicated to this link.
A frequency reusable and frequency addressable satellite communication system for use in the Ku band frequency range is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 896,983 entitled, "Satellite Communication System Employing Frequency Reuse", filed in the name of Harold A. Rosen and assigned to the assignee of this application. This above-identified patent application describes a satellite communication system for interconnecting large numbers of earth terminals which maximized satellite EIRP, as well as the available bandwidth.
The system employs highly directional beams on the downlink which substantially increases the EIRP and allows multiple reuse of the assigned frequency spectrum. As a result, the number of communication channels that can be provided for point-to-point service is maximized. High multi-carrier transmitter efficiency is achieved utilizing this system as a result of the dispersion of intermodulation products, and the deleterious affects of rain on the downlink channel are easily overcome by the use of pooled transmitter power. The interconnection of many of the users is achieved by a combination of a filter interconnection matrix within the satellite and a highly addressable downlink beam.
Although this system works very effectively in connection with the described Ku band communication system, it has some disadvantages when utilized for communication systems that include mobile terminals. Firstly, by providing the filter inconnection matrix within the satellite, there is increased complexity therein that adds to the expense and weight to the satellite. In addition, although the downlink beams of the above-described system are frequency addressable, the uplink beams are frequency independent. This is required for the above-mentioned system because it is important to provide for the most direct route from one location via satellite to another location.
However, the frequency independence of the uplink beams creates zones of overlap within different geographic regions that reduces the communications system's capacity. Thus, although this system is very useful for communications systems that provide direct communication between fixed terminals, it is not as effective when mobile terminals are present in the communications system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a satellite communications system for mobile users that provides an effective communication link between a mobile user and a fixed user. The system should also utilize the frequency bandwidth in the most efficient manner so as to allow for the maximum number of transmissions. The system should finally make efficient use of satellite resources in terms of payload power, volume and weight.